The Little Problem
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Max has been turned into a baby by Keswick and Claire's Young Gun, which has been stolen! Read to find out who did it! One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, this is a story that takes place after "Present Meets Future: 3rd Time's The Charm!". This fic was requested by **DoubleSCOD**, and I hope I did a good job on it. Here we go!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. But tonight wasn't an ordinary night. That's because there was a meteor shower going on, and I'm pretty sure everyone's outside, watching it. If I remember correctly, Dudley, Kitty, and their children are watching it! Let's go see!

Sure enough, Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Logan are outside, watching the meteor shower.

"Wow, it's amazing!" said Summer.

"It's incredible." George said.

"I think it's cool that we get to see it." Molly said.

"Yeah!" Annabeth said.

Just then, a beam of light hit Max from behind, and it turned him into a baby. Only one member of the family noticed, and it was Logan.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked.

"Max got hit by a beam of light, and look what happened to him!" Logan said, catching the attention of his other siblings.

"Who turned Max into a baby?!" Molly said, upset that Max had been turned into a baby. However, she couldn't help thinking, "_Awww. He's so cute like this_."

"I said, 'a beam of light hit him and turned him into a baby'!" Logan explained.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kitty said. She went inside and called Keswick's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Keswick said as he answered the phone.

"Keswick, it's Kitty. You didn't happen to use the Young Gun on Max, did you?" Kitty asked.

"No. Claire and I m-m-made some modifications to the Young Gun, but we didn't t-t-test it on Max." Keswick replied.

"As a matter of fact, we didn't get to test it. We were going to after we took a break. However, when our break was over, the Young Gun was missing! The kids hadn't gone near it, and it didn't just get up and walk away, so someone must've stolen it." Claire said.

"Oh, okay." said Kitty. After ending the conversation, Kitty went back out and told Dudley and the kids that she knew that the only thing that could turn Max into a baby again was the Young Gun. Keswick said that he and Claire made some modifications to it, but it was stolen before they could test it.

"Who do you think could've done it?" Dudley asked.

The family thought for a moment, and then they said in unison, "Birdbrain."

Before they went to confront Birdbrain, they realized that they couldn't bring Max along with them. So they went to Peg's house.

"Can I help you?" Peg asked when she saw Dudley, Kitty, and their children on her doorstep.

"Could you watch over Max for us?" Kitty asked.

"Of course, but why am I watching over him alone?" Peg asked.

"Well..." Molly said, and she showed Peg what happened to Max.

"Are you saying he got turned into a baby?" Peg said, looking shocked.

"Kinda..." said Annabeth.

"Okay. I'll watch over him while you go take down whoever did this." Peg said as she carried Max into the house.

Then the family went to Birdbrain's lair.

"Birdbrain, you're in big trouble." George said.

"In big trouble for what? I didn't do anything." Birdbrain said.

"You turned Max into a baby." Summer said.

"I didn't do it." Birdbrain said.

"Well, somebody did, and it had to be you." Molly said.

"It wasn't me." Birdbrain said.

"He's right. He was here all day, trying to come up with an evil plan." said Zippy.

"So who could've done it?" Dudley and Kitty said.

"Now that you mention it, the Chameleon called earlier, telling me about some plan he had that involved turning one of your kids into a baby." Birdbrain said.

"The Chameleon did this?" Molly asked.

"I should think so." Birdbrain replied.

"All right, then. Let's go teach him a lesson." said Dudley.

So they went to the Chameleon's lair, and sure enough, he was bragging about what he did with the modified Young Gun. And he was bragging in a very loud voice.

"Ah-HAH!" a few voices shouted, and that's when George, Molly, Summer, Annabeth, and Logan jumped out of nowhere and pounded the lizard into submission.

"Ooh, why did I have to open my big mouth?" the Chameleon asked himself.

"It was a good thing you opened it. Now you get to go and turn Max back to normal." Kitty said.

"Without any tricks. Got it?" Dudley asked.

"If I refuse?" the Chameleon asked.

"Then we'll call the author in and let her do what she will to you." Annabeth said.

The Chameleon didn't want that to happen, so he decided that he would turn him back to normal.

So they went to Peg's house, and the Chameleon used the gun to put Max at the age he was supposed to be.

"Yes! I'm back to normal!" Max said.

"Yay!" the rest of the kids cheered.

"Okay, can I go now?" the Chameleon asked.

"Nope. You're going to jail, and the Young Gun is going back to Keswick and Claire's." said Kitty. So Dudley and Kitty drove the Chameleon to jail. After that, they went to Keswick and Claire's and returned the Young Gun. Then they went back to Peg's to pick up the kids and go home and get some sleep.

The End

Well, I did my best. Hope it was good. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
